Kurama can i sleep with you?
by Tenshi Wings
Summary: Oneshot! KurXHiei! Yay Shonen ai! Hiei has a bad dream! Kurama's there to help! not very good at doing summaries


Disclaimer: I don't own YuYu Hakusho!

Ch. 1 Kurama can I sleep with you?

One shot!

"Ahh!"

He looked around waiting for the enemy to attack just to find himself alone in the dark, under the moon.

"damn that fuckn' dream!" he cried out

He had been dreaming of this for the past 3 months and he couldn't get away from it! It infuriated him to say the least. The dream not only gave him a nerves, but a sudden knowledge of his relationship with the fox.

he loved him...well at least that was Hiei's conclusion.

The nightmare was in the deep forest in the maikai. The fox was laying on the floor grabbing his chest with his scrapped hands blood over flowing them. And he just stood there with his claws drenched with Kurama's blood; laughing at him and daunting him. That's when he woke up win a cold sweat.

Hiei looked over to 'Shuishi's' house. Every since he could remember the fox had been very close to him. His emerald eyes intrigued him. his lust for the fox had grown and he hated himself for it! He should be immune to these human emotions; after all he is a demon!

"Hiei?" A low smooth voice trailed the moon lit night.

"Huh? I um...what are you doing here fox?" Hiei said blushing since Kurama was out in his boxers. '_If he only look at me?' _Kurama thought.

"I just heard you yell and I thought you were---" he was cut off by Hiei who seemed grumpy at the moment.

"I can take care of my self Kurama, I'm not a low class demon or a dimwit like Kuwabara." Hiei said coldly toward Kurama.

Kurama looked at Hiei and smiled. Hiei say this and replied by saying,

"What's with the smile Fox?" he intrigued

"Nothing, Hiei...you know I was just thinking that the moonlight on you makes you look ..." he went closer to Hiei and whispered into his ear," More sexier than you already are" Hiei's face went beat red.

Kurama walked away like nothing had happed and Hiei stood in shock at what he had just said. With the last piece of dignity he had he called out to the fox

"Hey! Kurama! Wait, I need to ask you something!" He called out.

Kurama looked back to him. Time stood still as Hiei watched Kurama and his beauty flow through the sky. His lips turned into a sinful smile.

"You wanted something?" He asked

"Umm...could I ask you a question?" Hiei said starting a conversation

"Yes, but make it quick my mother might wake up and I don't think she would want her little boy out with some other guy." He laughed

"Well, I could ask you tomorrow if you want?" he sighed

"No its okay, I have time to spare to such a wonderful creature." he ran his hands over Hiei's hair and stroked it. Hiei once again remand still. After the little gesture he let out his breath.

"I've been having this dream," Kurama nodded, "And it's with you," Kurama nodded , "And your dead." Hiei finished to find a wide eyed Kurama.

" I need more information than that. How about who killed me?" Kurama asked concerned for his friend.

"I did." he said just above a whisper. A arm slowly wrapped its self along Hiei's waist surprising him. He turned towards Kurama and met emerald eyes filled with lust and passion.

"Hiei? Why would you think you'd try to kill me." Hiei was almost in tears, Kurama's warm body against his was more than reassurance that nothing of that sort would ever happen.

"Kurama? Can I sleep with you?" Kurama looked down at Hiei.

"Why?" He cocked an eyebrow.

Hiei nervously replied," Well, umm...I don't feel safe and if I slept with a warm body next to mine I wont have that bad dream again...that's is if its okay with you." He blushed.

"Yeah it's fine, But Hiei I don't think..." His face was once again up against his," I can control myself." he finished and caught his lips. Hiei was stunned for a while but soon returned the favor and fought for dominance. his hands were roaming down to Kurama's pants when he stopped him and said out of breath.

"Lets finish this in my room." Hiei nodded in agreement, "But we have to be quiet." They both chuckled.

"I'll try not to make you scream." Hiei whispered into his ear. Kurama smirked at picked him up bridal style.

Lemon! (this is my first one, people so don't get mad K)

Hiei licked down his neck sending shivers down Kurama's spine "Not even in my room and your making me...what you more!" He said opening his window and setting Hiei down.

Kurama looked over Hiei's body and was overly happy that he was about to make love to the most important person on earth! Finally entering Kurama's room Hiei jump onto Kurama folding his legs and arms around him. and pulling off his shirt

Hiei slowly ran his hands threw Kurama's hair and he pulled his chin up and kissed his lips soundly. Slowly Hiei thrust his tongue in Kurama's who eagerly let him enter. They both fought for dominance but unfortunately both were at a tie. Pulling away. Kurama let his eyes wonder Hiei's body gasping at his bishonen body. Hiei on the other hand was eager to make love to Kurama. But something held him back in doing so.

"Kurama?" Hiei said under Him

"Why do you want to do this?" Hiei asked. This threw Kurama off and stepped away from him. Kurama looked away from him and sighed.

"I...I really love you Hiei. Your my friend, my pure bliss, my everything. You have this aura around you that makes me feel wanted, needed, and loved. I have never met such a person." Kurama turned back to Hiei who seemed dumbfound at what his lips had just said about him. Kurama leaned in to touch Hiei's lips when a voice was heard in the hall way.

"Shuich?"

"crap." Kurama said under his breath," Hide somewhere, and hurry." He said to Hiei kissing his forehead.

Hiei nodded and hid in Kurama's personal bathroom.

"Yes mother? Is something wrong?" Kurama said to his mother acting tired.

"No, I just thought I heard voices that's all. Well, goodnight Hun." She smiled tenderly at him and kissed his cheek and left to her bed room.

Silence filled the room as you could hear Hiei's breath shaking "Is she gone?" He spoke in a low whisper. Kurama smiled at him and replied in a low yes.

"Now," Hiei began, "Where were we." He leaned in and touched his lips hungrily as did Kurama.

"Kurama, your so...beautiful." Kurama's lips turned into a small smile.

"Why thank you Hiei, I have to say not that bad of a looker... actually." Kurama's hands grazed Hiei's thighs. "Your quite a looker." Hiei gasped at the sudden feeling of cold; as Kurama pulled his pants off and getting a good view of his penis.

"And so its just how I dream it would look like." Kurama breathed above it sending shivers up and down Hiei's body. Slowly and gently Kurama licked the tip of it making it harder for Hiei to control his urges.

"Kurama.." He moaned

Lightly liking the member, his fingers lightly touched it sensuality. Hiei's eye's widen as he felt Kurama's whole mouth around his penis and moaned out in excitement.

"Please Kurama." He moaned begging him to fuck him. Kurama's smirk only became wider. But played around with Heie's penis some more enjoying the soft moans from Hiei.

Kurama grinned and pinned the apparition pelvis to the mattress. Hiei groaned in frustration and furiously began bucking his hips, trying to receive more pleasure from the Fox. Kurama's grin grew wider. He lowered his head and pursed his lips around the tortured erection.

Heie gasped, "Kurama!" He silenced him with light butterfly kisses and hush words

"Didn't I tell you to be quite? Do you want my mother to find out that were having sex?" Hiei chuckled as did Kurama.

"Do you really care if she finds out?" Hiei asked.

"No not really." Kurama said indifferently.

"Well?"

"Fine, scream as much as you want." He whispered into his ear. Hiei gulped at his tone of voice. Kurama finally feeling a little bad for hiei being the only one naked in bed took off his pants. making Hiei's eyes bulge out.

His tan body lean and strong, held a feminine part to it which aroused him to the point of no return. His member was throbbing and the pain was overwhelming for Hiei to handle. pulling Kurama into an embrace he spoke soft words filled with pleasure.

"Please...Kurama take me now." Kurama looked down at his lover smiling.

"Are you sure? This is going to hurt." Hiei nodded. Kurama flipped Hiei around surprising him.

"From now on his pleasure and sin." He smirked and thrusted his cock into hiei's ass making his partner scream in pain.

Kurama threw his head back, letting his own moans overcome him. This was pure bliss! He never felt anything that had felt as great as being inside Hiei...never! He was amazed at how their bodies had slided and slipped together almost naturally, just perfectly. He continued humping the other boy listening for an upcoming orgasm.

Hiei panted out his loud moans. He was beginning to sweat heavily.

"C-Come on...H-hiei..." Kurama panted out, still going strong.

"Kur... ...ku...kuraa... ...aa... ...mmaa... ..." Hiei couldn't get a word out as his pants were overwhelming him.

"Hiei!" Kurama let out a slight orgasm.

It was that moment that Hiei couldn't hold it in anymore. He let out a scream and the just the right orgasm that Kurama wanted to hear.

'Music to my ears.' Kurama smirked to himself.

The apparition trembled, releasing his cum onto Kurama's smooth chest. Kurama injected his own seed inside of the other boy and collapsed on the bed beside him, careful not to hurt his lover. Kurama panted heavily and looked at the boy beside him. Gods he was beautiful. He truly loved his hiei.

'His?' Kurama thought and smiled at the boy sleeping soundly next to him. Kurama caresses his beautiful face and fell asleep dreaming of Hiei the whole night through.

REVIEWS! Hope ya all liked it! It felt awkward for me to write this but i did it and i still feel awkward for actually posting this! But i know that all you perv's out there will enough this to the full extent of your boring lives! j/k I'm a perv to for actually writing this! But its all good in the neighborhood! NEwayz Review please it was just a one-shot there will be no other chapters on here! K


End file.
